Dodo
Dodo is Valentina's servant. He is a big, fat, black bird who cannot talk. He is not very intelligent, and Valentina treats him with as little respect as possible. He appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, and is fought one time at the least, but can be fought two times before this. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Valentina, in an attempt to take over Nimbus Land, locked away the king and queen, saying that they were ill, and that Prince Mallow had returned, making everyone believe that Dodo was Mallow and that he wished to marry her so she could become his queen. Whenever statues were brought into the room, Dodo pecked at them to polish them. When Mario was turned into a gold statue in order to sneak in and stop Valentina, Dodo pecked at the statues, but Mario jumped over him to avoid him. (Mario must jump at exactly the right time; if he sees him jump too early enough times, or if he pecks at Mario, then he will fight Mario). While Mario and his partners made their way through the castle, they encountered Dodo again, but could send him flying away with a Star rather than fight him; hitting Dodo with the star would cause its power to end, though. Eventually they confronted Valentina, who called Dodo over, but he did not show at first. When the battle began, Dodo took one of Mario's partners away, but was beaten and both joined the battle with Valentina. Valentina and Dodo were defeated, and Dodo flew Valentina away. Fortunately, they dropped the key to King Nimbus's room. Dodo fell, along with Valentina, to Booster Tower, and Booster tried to marry Valentina, who eventually fell in love with him. When they got married, Dodo was presiding over the wedding. Dodo also appeared in the credits parade, carrying Valentina on a solid gold chair. When he gets tired and stops for a moment, she punches him. Battle The first time is optional, and is only initiated when the player is discovered by Dodo during the statue pecking; whether Mario jumps too early enough times or Dodo hits him with his beak. He has 1000 HP, 240 attack, 100 defense, 9 magic attack, and 60 magic defense. He mainly uses physical attacks, such as Flutter Hush (to mute the victim's special attacks) and Multistrike. *His Psychopath thought in this battle is "I'm STARVED!" The second time, in the hallway, he has 800 HP, 240 attack, 100 defense, 9 magic attack, and 60 magic defense. The third time, during the fight with Valentina, Dodo will take the second member of Mario's party (thus, the player should set whoever he/she thinks has a better chance of beating Dodo in this position, and many walkthroughs suggest Bowser) away to fight 1 on 1. He has 1000 HP in this battle, and his other stats are still the same. Bowser's Poison Gas attack can do a large amount of damage to Dodo each turn from the poison. Once defeated, Dodo will enter the battle on Valentina's side, and Mario's partner will rejoin Mario and his other partner. Though Dodo still wields powerful physical attacks, and can mute the characters with Flutter Hush, wearing the Safety Badge, obtained from Hidon in the Sunken Ship, will prevent this, making it effective to equip it with Peach, who can negate status ailments on the others with Group Hug. If Valentina is defeated, the battle ends, even if Dodo has not been defeated yet. His Psychopath thought is the same in this battle as it is in the second: "I'm STARVED... later!" Category:Minions Category:Birds Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Boss partners Category:Villains